


Public Love

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [173]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I really enjoyed <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298064">Teach Me, Love Me, Do Me</a>. would you mind doing a sequel to it, please? Maybe they're together secretly and then Jared goes into heat in the middle of class. A couple of other alphas try to make a move on him, but Jensen stops them and takes Jared in front of everyone. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the delay, i'm working through the fics!

**Prompt** : I really enjoyed Teach Me, Love Me, Do Me. would you mind doing a sequel to it, please? Maybe they're together secretly and then Jared goes into heat in the middle of class. A couple of other alphas try to make a move on him, but Jensen stops them and takes Jared in front of everyone. Please?

 

Jared had been feeling off for a couple of days. He thought it had been a cold, but he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. He loved being mated to Jensen, and the age difference, although large, wasn’t the biggest between an omega and an alpha pair. And man, Jensen did love him. Jared didn’t expect someone as young as Jensen to be such an excellent mate. He doted on Jared when they had the time, and if a student was rude to Jared in class, Jensen glared furiously at him. Jared wouldn’t know what happened after class, but that student would certainly never say anything impolite again.

After a few weeks, Jared Padalecki had the most well behaved class in school. Other teachers were baffled at the level of respect that the omega teacher commanded, but Jared knew it was because of Jensen. The only time they could meet was after school, during lunch periods, and for brief periods on the weekends. There was only so much they could do without the school or Jensen’s parents becoming suspicious. After a mating the two mates were supposed to be wrapped around each other and making love copiously. Instead their kisses were chaste and hidden. They’d only made love one time beyond their first mating.

Jared’s body craved his alpha. And this morning he’d realized that it wasn’t a common cold that was making him shaky and hot, it wasn’t enough the flu—it was his heat. And in normal circumstances it meant that both the alpha and omega would take off work—three paid days minimum—and spend hours together. It was the most intimate times of the mateship and Jared was miserable that he couldn’t share that with Jensen. His teaching was lackluster at best and handed out worksheets to occupy the time Jared spent squirming in his chair and pretending like a low curl of desire was bubbling in his stomach.

Halfway through class Jared noticed Jensen’s nose twitch and his eyes zeroed in on Jared. He licked his lips subconsciously Jared wished that tongue was in his mouth, kissing him furiously while his fingers were in Jared’s ass. His ass started to lubricate and Jared immediately regretting thinking about anything sexy. He couldn’t get turned on in front of a class of students.

Jared was starting to notice other alphas sniffing the air and predatory smirks sneaking out across their faces. Jensen’s smirk was sexy and felt good inside, comforting and arousing at the same time. But the other alphas in the room made Jared feel uneasy, and he wanted to run to Jensen and let the alpha wrap himself protectively around his omega. Maybe some people would say it was silly that someone of Jared’s age should feel comfortable around someone so much younger than him, but the omega inside him felt safe around his alpha.

One of the alphas that had been sniffing him raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Amell?”

“I’ve been having trouble with one of these problems on the worksheet. I wonder if you could help me out with it?”

Jared stood up uncomfortably and walked over to Stephen. His scent was stronger and even the betas in the room could smell his heat now. It was only the alphas that were driven mad by the scent of the heat and Stephen’s eyes were slipping dangerously into alpha mode. Jared almost turned tail and ran back to his desk but he was a professional and he was going to do his job. “What problem are you struggling with?”

“Oh, I’d really like to go over all of them,” Stephen said. “Perhaps you could wake me through them step by step. His hand ghosted the back of Jared’s slacks and he immediately stepped out of reach. Another hand pressed against his ass and Jared’s head snapped around to see Tom Welling feeling him up. “You smell so good, Mr. Padalecki,” Amell said. He stood up. When standing, Amell was still shorter than Jared but alpha arousal radiated from him. He backed up further into Tom, who also crowded against him. “You smell like an omega bitch in heat, that’s what you smell like.”

Those alphas weren’t the alphas Jared wanted crawling on him, but the omega inside him was reacting to the scent the alphas exuded. “Please take your seats, gentlemen,” Jared ordered. His voice cracked and made the command useless.

“I wanna fuck you, Mr. Padalecki,” Stephen purred. “Wanna knot you and watch you come like the slutty omega you are, and then I’m gonna watch Tom do the same.”

The class was starting to take notice, though only the most tuned ears could hear what the two alphas were threatening. Jared took a step back and the alphas followed. Stephen reached out to grab him and suddenly someone was between them, slamming Stephen onto the desk and holding him by the throat.  

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him,” Jensen growled. “Don’t you even look at him.”

Welling stepped closer and Jensen grabbed him by the throat, pulling him down next to Amell and kneeing the dark-haired alpha in the balls. “You either, Welling. You stay on the ground like the piece of shit you are.” Jensen tugged Stephen by his hair so he met Jared’s eyes. “Apologize to Jared.”

Stephen sneered. “What do _you_ care, Ackles? He’s just a bitch. Look, he can’t even think through his heat.”

Jensen shoved his head against the desk. “He’s _my_ bitch. Now apologize to the omega before I rip your balls off and feed them to Tom.”

Jared had never been more aroused in his life. Jensen was dangerous and possessive and the omega wanted to fall to his knees and present his ass and beg the alpha to take him.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen spit. It was the most insincere apology Jared had ever heard, but he didn’t care. Jensen threw the alpha on the ground and pulled Jared into him. He pressed their lips together in a vicious kiss, his tongue swirling with Jared’s and his lips nibbling at Jared’s lips. It wasn’t a kiss of love, it was a claiming.

“What are you doing?” Jared hissed.

“What I’ve wanted to do for weeks,” Jensen growled. “You’re my mate. I don’t care who knows it.”

“I could go to jail,” Jared hissed.

“No, you can’t,” Jensen whispered. “I looked it up, I did all the research.” He fingered the bite scar from their mating. “Everything we did was legal.”

“I could get fired,” Jared retorted. Jensen stuck two fingers in Jared’s ass and the omega moaned. “Oh fuck.”

“You’re dripping,” Jensen purred. “You need a knot and I’m going to show people who you belong to.”

Jensen guided Jared to his desk in the front of the classroom and bent him over it. He pulled Jared’s pants off roughly but his fingers were gentle when they stroked down Jared’s bare thighs. Two fingers pressed inside his wet ass and he added a third when Jared spread his legs and moaned. Jared didn’t even want to think about how his students saw him right now, bent over the desk with a student’s fingers scissoring in his ass. Jared couldn’t feel self-conscious right now, his heat flared inside him and he couldn’t think beyond his mate knotting him.

“Please,” Jared begged. “Jensen, please, knot me!”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Jensen crooned. His huge alpha cock pushed inside Jared slowly and it felt like a piece slotting into place. It wasn’t some alpha fucking him to sate his heat, it was Jared’s mate. “You ready, Jay?”

“Yeah, fuck me hard,” Jared groaned.

Jensen started to pull his cock out of Jared and then slammed back in. It shoved desk further forward with the power of the thrust and Jared moaned. “Yeah, Jen, fuck that’s good.”   
Jensen pounded at his ass, aiming for Jared’s prostate. The slide was easy with how much slick Jared was leaking and it dribbled down his thighs. Jared wanted to hide his face but Jensen pulled his chin back up. “No. Don’t be ashamed of how beautiful you are,” Jensen growled. “Let everyone see you, let them all see how you beg for my cock.”

His hips snapped into Jared and every thrust was easing the clawing pain the heat caused. He wanted to beg Jensen for more but he wouldn’t be able to handle the way his students would look at him after that. If they were even his students—Jared would probably be fired for mating Jensen.

Jensen’s nails dug half-moon shaped marks into his skin possessively. His cock nailed against the pleasure spot inside Jared and his dick wept with precome. Jensen’s hand went around to stroke Jared, pulling and twisting just the way Jared liked it. He humped Jensen’s hand and pushed back on his dick, feeling fuller than any dildo had ever made him.

“You’re mine,” Jensen grunted. “My bitch, my mate, my Jared!” He bit the claiming mark sharply and pleasure shot through Jared, culminating at his dick and shooting spurts of come all over his desk. He panted through his orgasm and felt Jensen’s knot swell. Alpha come pumped into his ass and soothed the heat considerably. The feeling of come filling his ass and the alpha’s knot tugging at his hole wrenched another weak spurt of come from Jared. He collapsed against his desk, sweaty and sated.

Jensen pressed a gentle kiss again Jared’s neck. “Now they all know who you belong to—who loves you.”

*

Jared was called in the principal’s office the next day. Inside the office the superintendent, principal, and Jensen all sat together. “It’s not his fault,” Jensen immediately blurted. “ _I’m_ the alpha, _I’m_ the one that pursued him. Punish me but don’t fire Jared, he loves his job.”

“It’s okay, Jensen,” Jared tried.

“No, it’s not okay! It’s my job to protect you and instead I got you in trouble!” Jensen looked like he was on the verge of tears so Jared wrapped himself around Jensen and nuzzled his neck. It probably didn’t look good in front of the others, but Jared’s mate needed comforting.

“Jensen, Mr. Padalecki is not in trouble,” Superintendent Ferris said.

Jensen said, “He’s not?” at the same time Jared said, “I’m not?” and the superintendent and principal shared a smile.

“It’s unconventional,” principal Morgan said. “But you’re not the first alpha-omega pair to be born from a student and a teacher. Jensen is of age and both parties were consenting—right?” Jared and Jensen nodded furiously. “We will have to move Jensen to a different calculus class, obviously.”

Jensen glared. “No. Students harass him.”

“They believed he was an unclaimed omega,” Ferris said. “Now with this very public display of ownership, I doubt they’ll give him the same amount of trouble.”

The two left Jared and Jensen sitting alone in the office. “I can’t believe we’re okay,” Jared said.

“Me either.” Jensen picked at a hole in his jeans. “Jared, I applied for colleges—distant colleges. I just want you to know that I’m going to cancel those and apply nearby–,”

“Absolutely not,” Jared said firmly. “You are not going to throw your life away for me.”

“But you’re my mate,” Jensen protested.

“I can teach anywhere,” Jared replied. “You pick a school and I’ll come with you.”

“Why?”

Jared chuckled and kissed the confusion off Jensen’s face. “Because you’re my mate.”

 


End file.
